<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twenty One Days (Debauched) by xiunkissed2018</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626786">Twenty One Days (Debauched)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiunkissed2018/pseuds/xiunkissed2018'>xiunkissed2018</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blackmail, Breeding, Coercion, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Feminization, Gags, Gangbang, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Read the tags well, Somnophilia, Threesome - M/M/M, Updated with a bonus chapter, read the notes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiunkissed2018/pseuds/xiunkissed2018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun should’ve really reviewed that contract thoroughly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi.</p><p>This is extremely dub-con so if you’re used to pwps that are enthusiastically consented by both parties or basically porn with feelings, this is not for you.</p><p>If you’ve read my previous work, Eighteen Hours, this is a bit more extreme than that.</p><p>Don’t like it, don’t read it.</p><p>You’ve been warned.</p><p>Not beta-read.</p><p>01/11/21</p><p>Updated this with a bonus chapter. Contains gangbang. Read at your own risk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m Byun Baekhyun, 19 years old from Bucheon. Please take good care of me.” A petite male bowed down a hundred and eighty degrees—his soft, brunet hair swaying with the nervous yet still graceful movement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jongin, one of the alphas sitting on the long table raked his eyes around Baekhyun’s figure shamelessly—from the smaller’s expressive brown eyes encased within adorable droopy eyelids, his cute button nose, his endearing boxy smile, his lean body, to his skin that was the smoothest and fairest he’s ever seen. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">If only the observed male is an omega, he could‘ve gotten a whiff of the alpha’s pheromones permeating the air. Good thing Baekhyun is a beta. Regardless, the desire swirling in Jongin’s eyes can easily be read, and he doesn’t want to scare the beta this early, and so he decided to distract himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He leaned on his right side, towards another alpha who was busy reviewing Baekhyun’s profile. “Hey Sehun, you sure he’s 19? He looks, I don’t know. 16?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sehun, a younger alpha and the S in the popular SKY trio, didn’t even spare him a glance. “That’s what he said, and that’s what his papers said.” He murmured, disinterested.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jongin just shrugged. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think Sehun was being a bitch. But then again, that’s Sehun’s third nature—next to being a human and wolf. To put it simply, Sehun is a werewolf bitch. He doesn’t have to know that, though. The last time Jongin accidentally said that out loud sent both of them to the ER.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You think Loey will like him?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">That finally got the younger’s attention. His previous blank stare changed to something dark, and Jongin felt excitement pool in his guts with the shift in Sehun’s demeanor. Somehow, he’s already having an idea of what’s brewing in the other alpha’s twisted mind.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“He’s a beta,” Sehun whispered back, a sinister glint in his caramel orbs. “But we can work on that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After the meeting in which Baekhyun had finally met two of the three members of the popular rock band SKY who are also the CEOs of their own label, the male was sat down for a contract signing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As Baekhyun waited for Sehun and Jongin to come back for the two went out to discuss something confidential, his mind reeled back to the previous months that lead to him getting signed up as a new talent under SKY Entertainment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Byun Baekhyun was a nineteen year old beta who didn’t have anything to his name aside from his angelic voice. However, talent is more often than not useless without the right opportunity, and having spent most of his life assisting his brother in their small family business as it’s only the two of them left, he never had the opportunity to pursue his passion.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As if the sun finally smiled on them, Baekbeom met a millionaire’s daughter who funded their family’s business so it could grow. Now settled down and with a steady source of income, Baekbeom was finally able to send Baekhyun to college in the capital city and consistently send him enough allowance for rent and food. Since Baekhyun doesn’t want to place all the burden of his living expenses on Baekbeom although his older brother doesn’t mind, he applied for a part-time job at a music store where he was discovered by a scout agent of SKY Ent. when he sampled a song on their mic.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">SKY was a household name and Baekhyun knew about them. They were once an all-Alpha rock band with a different name that was formed by another agency in the late 2000’s. With their talents and extremely good looks, they rose to fame and bagged numerous awards even when they’re only rookies. However, their previous agency was a failure in handling their artists, heavily mistreating the members that the three decided to file a lawsuit against their previous management which they’ve eventually won.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After disappearing off the grid for almost a whole year and a half, the three alphas came back with a new band name and an agency of their own.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">SKY had hit it big, and after ten years in the industry, they are considered to be among the few indispensable artists of their generation. They weren’t any less as CEOs as the bands and groups they’ve debuted were all a success.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Baekhyun however, wouldn’t be debuted in a band or a group. Jongin told him that with the right training, he can be a complete package as seen in his potential, and so they’ve decided they will groom him to become their first ever soloist. Baekhyun had been in cloud nine upon learning the company’s plans for him and the fact that there are already awaiting investors for his debut that he didn’t even need much convincing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As cliche as it was, Baekhyun had been naive enough to grab the pen and sign the offered contract without much reading—unconsciously sealing his fate.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The next day, Baekhyun was called to the company at 4 am by Jongin and he was thankful he had the mind to answer his phone that was incessantly ringing at 2 am. His new boss said it’s his official first day—a detail he obviously missed out as he didn’t thoroughly review the contract—and although he thinks it’s too early for what he assumed was an orientation or a company tour, plus the fact that one of the CEOs himself called him, he nevertheless prepared himself and right on time, he arrived on an almost deserted building.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Somehow, Baekhyun had a gut feeling that something is odd with the whole arrangement, although he can’t put a finger on which part exactly. SKY Ent. is an established company, and the three members, although he’s only met the two for a short while, are all well-known. Their faces are plastered on numerous billboards and ads throughout the country. They were considered role models. They wouldn’t do anything that would taint their name and reputation...right?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Strangely, no guards were present, but Baekhyun thought that since the building is tightly secured using advanced technology and was located in a high-end business district, the absence of actual guards shouldn’t be a problem.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Besides, Baekhyun was given the card needed to get inside, and so with hesitant steps, he went in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His worries dissipated when he saw a staff whom he recognized was also present during the contract signing already waiting for him in the lobby.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Being a beta, he can’t distinguish anyone’s second gender based on smell, but the staff was sure to be an omega with how his belly was protruded. He was pregnant, and since only male omegas can be carriers, that pretty much confirmed Baekhyun’s assumption.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“This way, please.” The omega’s voice was soft as expected, and Baekhyun instantly relaxed and trailed after the staff.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Just when Baekhyun thought he will be lead into a studio or toured around the building to be familiarized, he was surprised when they entered a dimly lit room that looked like a strange yet pleasant combination of a spa and a bathhouse. Thinking he was indeed getting toured around and the weird area was their first stop, he tried to keep his expression neutral although questions were already starting to form in his mind.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Even more so when he heard the staff speak again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m sorry, what?” Baekhyun’s mind was wandering that he didn’t fully understood what seemed to be an instruction.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I said, you can just leave your clothes in the bathroom and we’ll arrange it for you after. Towels are located inside the glass cabinet.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Baekhyun stared at the omega for a while. As if sensing his confusion, the staff walked closer to the sole bed that looked like a massage table.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, all our new recruits are treated to a massage on their first day. It’s like a company tradition.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Baekhyun furrowed his brows at that. Somehow, it did make sense, at the same time it didn’t. He’s getting confused and he was itching to ask more questions. However, the massage table looked inviting, and considering he was woken up at a wee hour of the morning, a massage where he could steal a few hours of nap sounded tempting. He thought the whole situation would be nothing but beneficial for him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Holding his tongue from spilling any queries—he thought could do that later—he only nodded with an expression of understanding before he sauntered to the bathroom to get changed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When he went out freshly showered and wearing only a towel around his lower waist, the place was already smelling of aromatics and a soft jazz was playing at a low volume. Somehow, it’s already lulling him to sleep that he promptly climbed on the massage table to lie on his stomach.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The staff was now wearing scrubs with different oils and lotions lining up the table besides the bed. Baekhyun hummed when he felt the gentle caress of the omega’s palms on his shoulders, and soon enough, his eyelids were becoming heavy that he didn’t even notice when he’s already drifted to a deep sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“He was shaved so well it’s almost like a baby’s skin. Kyungsoo did a good job.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I asked him to. He was also douched. Thoroughly cleaned, I must say.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Baekhyun slowly regained his consciousness, deep voices conversing in a close distance were the first that his mind registered before he realized that he’s having a hard time opening his eyes. He stayed still for a moment—waiting for all his senses to come alive and when it did, he noticed how his movements seem to be limited—he can’t even move his lips, and that he’s feeling oddly cold, like his skin doesn’t have any layer of protection.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After a bit of struggling, Baekhyun was able to finally open his lids—brightness assaulting his sensitive eyes that he had to squint.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, he’s up.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hearing the voice from his side, the beta willed his vision to clear by blinking profusely, although he noticed how all parts of his body was functioning slower than usual, and it surprised him that when he whipped his head to look at where the voice came from, he saw Jongin sitting on a couch not too far from the bed—a smirk on his face that’s now devoid of any gentleness which was there the first time they met.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He was about to ask where he was and what’s happening when he finally noticed the reason why he can’t move his lips—he was gagged.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A soft rubber like material was stuffed in his mouth and kept in place by a cloth that was tightly tied around his lower face. He also noticed that he was lying on his back with his hands and legs tied, and all his clothes gone. Somehow, he recalled getting on the massage table wearing a towel but underneath, he was at least wearing boxers. Now, even that was missing, and the room where he was at was one he wasn’t familiar with.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He shrieked at the discovery and fear filled his eyes. He looked back at Jongin who remained unmoving, the taller’s focus now on his phone as he typed something quickly. Baekhyun tried to struggle, but the binds were knotted so tight he knew it was futile but still, he kept on trying.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re gonna hurt yourself,” he heard another voice and his eyes widened when he saw that on an armchair a few steps away from Jongin, Sehun sat. “Kyungsoo told me you had no idea of what’s to happen. Seems like Jongin was right—you didn’t read the whole contract.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hearing his name, Jongin finally locked his phone and slid it in his dress shirt’s front pocket. “He was so excited during the signing. I told him to extensively scan it and ask questions, but he signed it right on the spot. The other investors are there so it’s not like I can invalidate that contract. Besides, we don’t have much time. Loey’s rut’s in a few.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Baekhyun dumbly stared at the two, downright confused. He don’t know what they’re talking about, and his mind refused to form coherent words and even if he did, he won’t be able to voice them out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jongin stood up and grabbed something from the nightstand—it looked like a bottle holding a clear liquid inside. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I know you’re scared and confused,” the tanned alpha approached. “Believe me, we don’t do this normally. We prefer willing participants, but it’s too late to back out now. You see, the contract you signed is legitimate. You will really be an artist under our label. We’ll make you debut, we’ll take good care of you—but aside from being our artist you would have other obligations which you apparently failed to read about.” Jongin sat on the edge of the bed, right beside the beta’s quivering thighs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re dragging this too long, Loey will shit on us if we’re late. Give me that!” Baekhyun was too focused on Jongin he didn’t notice the other alpha has approached. Annoyingly, Sehun grabbed the bottle from Jongin’s grasp. “Part of your contract is that you’ll be SKY’s fucktoy. Technically you’re exclusively Loey’s, but since the three of us share pretty much everything, you’ll also service us once in a while. Loey actually doesn’t know that we got him his own. That bastard’s too proud to claim one for himself that we did the dirty work for him.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sehun moved towards the other side of the bed before grabbing Baekhyun’s tied up legs and bending them upwards—the smaller’s horror-stricken face getting blocked by his thighs. When he felt cold air hitting the insides of his ass cheeks, Baekhyun started to cry.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“With how you look I almost forgot you’re a beta. To be honest, we prefer omegas, but since you’ll be Loey’s who’s always damn paranoid about getting anyone pregnant, you’ll be a good pick.“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Baekhyun tried to struggle once again by using his forearms to push down on his thighs but since Sehun’s grip was strong—too strong—it merely felt like he’s pushing on a cushioned wall. Jongin, who the beta almost forgot was still sitting on the same bed as he was laid, reached for his tied wrists and pinned it above his head—effectively stopping his movements. The only part left that he could freely move was his head which he aggressively shook as a display of protest before he continued his futile attempt at twisting and turning his body in hopes that the alphas would loosen their hold. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They didn’t.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Still playing brave, huh. Let me make this clear, beta.” Sehun, who’s obviously annoyed at how Baekhyun kept on sobbing and squirming, tightened his grip around the back of Baekhyun’s kneecaps—purposely hurting him. “You can actually walk out of this room now. We won’t touch you and we’ll forget this ever happened. But you have to know that if you do, we’ll write that off as a breach of contract.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“A case will be filed against you and mark my words that we won’t stop until you’ve paid every cent that our shareholders invested on you. I wonder, would Baekbeom be nice enough to let his business go bankrupt just to keep his baby brother out of jail?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">That immediately stopped Baekhyun as if a bucket of ice water was thrown on him, and Sehun might as well have with how Baekhyun’s body froze—cold dread washing over his entire being. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Not his brother. Not the hardworking, loving Baekbeom.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sehun smirked when Baekhyun fell quiet and unmoving while tears silently streamed down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Seems like we’ve finally reached a common ground. Now stay still.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Baekhyun shut his eyes close as he already had an inkling of what was to come. Sure enough, he heard a cap being popped open, then a cold liquid was poured on the crack between his asscheeks before a slender finger prodded his rim.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hmm, you have a pretty hole.” Sehun praised upon looking at his entrance closely, the taller’s forefinger starting to circle around the puckered rim—spreading the strange substance around. “Too bad you can’t produce slick. Don’t worry, we’ve stocked up on plenty of lube, and I’ll prepare you well.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As Sehun said that, the beta felt a finger breach his tight entrance which the former promptly wriggled around—exploring the velvety walls. “Damn Jongin, he’s so tight.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The mentioned alpha only rolled his eyes, but he can’t help but feel envious that the younger was able to touch the beta first. Damn Sehun and his maknae privilege.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Do it quickly. We don’t have the whole day.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As if reminded of the time constraints, Sehun immediately worked on stretching Baekhyun. He started thrusting his finger in and out, quickly adding another when he feels the beta can take it already. When three fingers were already knuckle deep inside of Baekhyun, he decided it’s time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Baekhyun made the mistake of turning his head sideways to look at Sehun’s direction when heard the distinctive sound of the alpha’s belt unbuckling. The latter met his fearful gaze with a simper as Sehun expertly worked his pants open. He didn’t remove it, he just popped the buttons, unzipped, then lowered his boxer to reveal his throbbing cock that pulled more sobs from the trembling beta.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sehun was huge.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It’s not like Baekhyun had seen a lot for comparison, but the alpha’s cock was seemingly larger than his forearm, and he just knew there’s no way he could take something that large.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sehun doesn’t seem to think likewise as he shifted closer, knelt, then lubed up his hardened cock—his hand pushing the back of Baekhyun’s kneecaps closer to the latter’s chest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As if sensing that the beta would go hysterical with the impending intrusion, Jongin held Baekhyun’s wrists down tighter, the tanned alpha urging the other to quickly get done with it which Sehun didn’t think twice on obeying.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Baekhyun wriggled when he felt the tip of Sehun’s cock brush against his prepped hole. “Stay still.” The alpha chided in a commanding tone that if Baekhyun was an omega, he’s sure to have fully submitted. But he wasn’t. And so he tried to squirm some more which has probably irked the taller when the man suddenly snapped his hips forward—the head of his monstrous cock successfully wedging through his pinkish rim.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sehun isn’t the most patient of men, and so he abruptly forced the rest of his shaft inside when Baekhyun howled in pain.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Look at that,” Sehun was awed at the sudden realization as he looked down at how stretched Baekyun was—the swollen rim of the smaller’s hole hugging around his pulsing length. “He’s a virgin. Well, was.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jongin’s ears perked up at that. “Shit, really?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No shit, man.” Sehun answered, his chest rumbling with menacing laughter while Baekhyun continued to screech—his tear-stricken face contorted in pain.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Do you think Loey will be mad we got to break him first?” Jongin asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t think so. He doesn’t even know we have a gift for him. Besides,” Sehun bottomed out, disregarding the beta’s shrieks and silent protests. “Loey’s entering rut soon. He’ll get a whole month to restlessly pound this delectable pussy. And depending on how well it’ll go later, he could pretty much fuck into this hole any time he wants to.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sehun grunted as he pulled out his cock from Baekhyun’s tight heat before shoving it back in—the smaller’s body jerking at the forceful thrust as he screamed through the gag. “Shit, you feel so good.” The alpha groaned before he repeatedly pulled out only to bottom out as if testing if there would be any more tearing. After doing it for a while and a heaving Baekhyun seemed to have resigned to his fate as his aggressive wails reduced to tiny whimpers of pain, Sehun shifted a bit and started ramming his length inside the beta’s widened hole at a brutal speed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Baekhyun’s losing his mind. He’s willing his body to remain resistant—and he’s succeeded for the first minutes of his predicament that his cock managed to stay limp. Not for too long, though. As Sehun hit a particular sweet spot inside, the smaller’s cock involuntary twitched and started to leak pre-cum.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Keep going Sehun. He’s getting hard.” Upon hearing Jongin’s remark, Sehun paused and momentarily pulled out so he could peak at Baekhyun’s member to check the validity of the other alpha’s claim. Sure enough, the smaller’s dick was already erect and its tip was glistening with clear liquid—a sign of his wakening arousal. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sehun wolf-whistled at the sight before smirking coyly. “Little bitch’s getting excited, huh.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Baekhyun only bashfully turned his head to avoid eye contact as a response. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Egged on by the beta’s reaction, Sehun pulled the smaller’s tied legs up and threw them over his right shoulder before bending down in a position where his hands were on either side of Baekhyun’s head. With the latter almost uncomfortably folded in half while turned a bit sideways, the alpha forcefully shove his pulsating dick back the smaller’s hole and wasted no time in jackhammering the heaving boy—sounds of skin-slapping echoing through the room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Slow down, please. Baekhyun wanted to cry out but could only afford to writhe while his hole was repeatedly pounded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re taking too long.” Jongin hissed as he watched the other alpha throw his head in ecstasy while continuously pummeling the smaller. The tanned alpha’s dick was painfully hard—the unmistakable sound of sex turning him on, but he didn’t want to jizz in his pants like some thirteen year old who just discovered porn.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t be impatient. You’ll get your turn after. Besides, I—ugh shit—his cunt feels so good—“ Sehun cursed. “Fuck, I’m close.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It only took the alpha a few more thrusts before he groaned and his hot seeds were spilling inside the beta—the latter jerking at the foreign sensation of his walls being flooded with warmth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Baekhyun was still as a discarded rag doll—his mind still processing the fact he was violated, and the man’s semen was lodged deep inside of him. Sehun on the other hand was nothing but blissed out. Pulling out, he smirked cockily seeing how a trail of his cum still connected him to the trembling beta.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Your turn, man.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jongin need not to be told twice. Assuming Sehun’s previous position as the latter already got off the bed to clean himself up, the tanned alpha grabbed on Baekhyun’s heaving shoulders before turning him around so he would be lying face down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“As much as I like your face, I’m not too fond of seeing people cry while I fuck them.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Those were the only words Jongin uttered before he unzipped his pants and took out his throbbing cock. With Baekhyun’s placement, he wasn’t able to see the tanned alpha’s length, but the question whether he was just as big as Sehun was soon answered when he entered the beta from behind—his thrusts a bit gentler than the other alpha.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But no matter how less aggressive Jongin was in his movements, he was just as huge as Sehun—and that was enough to send the beta into another fit of howls and sniffles.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You have to endure this,” Jongin hushed in between firm strokes. “We’re preparing you enough for Loey. We’re not proud but Sehun and I are an 8.5 while he’s about one and a half inch bigger. You’ll accompany him in his rut and when in wolf worm, he grows about five inches longer and twice thicker. You’ll break if we don’t do this.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Instead of calming the beta down, the implication of Jongin’s message only brought more fear to the already immensely terrified Baekhyun. Shaking his head and muttering pleads through his gag, the beta can only pathetically sob as the alpha continued to piston in and out of his used hole.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was maybe the excitement that had been built from seeing Sehun railing the smaller earlier that Jongin found himself cumming sooner than Sehun did during his turn—the said alpha snickering when he noticed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You lasted like what, fifteen minutes? His pussy’s that good, huh.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jongin didn’t retaliate. He simply pulled out, snarled at the younger, before flipping the beta over so that Baekhyun’s now lying on his back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Baekhyun’s looked utterly debauched that the alphas felt their dick twitch in excitement again at the sight. The smaller’s hair was a mess from almost an hour of his body being corrupted by the two—his eyes glazed and cheeks red from too much crying. His nipples hard and erect, but what got Jongin and Sehun in the mood again was Baekhyun’s almost gaping hole as dollops of their combined semen keep on gushing out from the abused hole.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You think we can go again?” Sehun asked, licking his lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“We have to leave in exactly one hour if we want to be on time.” Jongin responded, his eyes glossy with desire as he stared at Baekhyun’s clenching hole.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“We’ll be quick then.” Sehun assured.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“An hour wouldn’t be enough.” The tanned alpha shook his head and sighed. His hands already making their way to tuck his half-hard length back to his boxers. “We’ve both fucked him once—that already took the edge off and we’ll surely take longer if we do it the second time.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re right. One hour is not enough for each of us,” Sehun answered, his tone turning darker that Jongin shot him a quizzical look. He‘s been with the younger for far too long that he knows when the little shit’s up to something. Before he can ask what it was, the younger alpha had beat him to it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Let’s fuck him at the same time.” Sehun suggested, a maniacal glint present in his eyes. “If we go together we’ll likely finish in forty five minutes, maybe even less. We’d have enough time to clean him up and carry him downstairs.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I hate it when your propositions are good.” Jongin sighed but nevertheless unzipped his pants again as Sehun did the same.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Baekhyun, who clearly heard everything and was still conscious enough to understand what’s about to happen, helplessly watched as the two alphas prepared themselves to fuck him again as more tears spilled from his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When the alphas have gotten rid of their pants and boxers, then lubed their throbbing cocks up, the two of them loomed over the defenseless beta as they plotted how exactly they would take him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Words aren’t needed, apparently, as Jongin reached over the nightstand for a cutter before tearing the tie around Baekhyun’s ankles. Once his legs were free, the beta tried to squirm and kick, but the alphas were fast enough to pin him down—the tanned one prying his legs open and quickly wrapping them around his torso before he swiftly entered the smaller’s awaiting heat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Baekhyun screamed through his gag.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Once Jongin was comfortably sheathed inside, he snaked his forearms on Baekhyun’s back before hoisting the beta up—the latter’s upper body arched beautifully as his head lolled back, whines and a muffled “no, please” echoing in the room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Feeling his cock throb with the need to start ramming the smaller, Jongin pulled Baekhyun into a hug before he let himself fall on the mattress that his back was on the bed while the shaky beta was lying on his chest—body trembling—and his hole clenching on the alpha’s length.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Baekhyun screeched cutely when he felt cold hands kneading his ass cheeks, much more when he felt a finger dip inside his boy hole that was already full with an alpha cock.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>No, no, no, please don’t. I can’t take it.</em>” Baekhyun pathetically begged that only came out as pitiful whines when he felt the tip of Sehun’s cock touch the upper side of his pinkish rim.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Baekhyun flailed around which Jongin promptly stopped by hugging him impossibly closer—the tanned alpha effectively restricting all his movements that he could only cry helplessly as Sehun breached his entrance and lodged himself deeper—inch by inch.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The beta wailed at the feeling of his hole getting immensely stretched out by two large cocks, more so when Sehun finally bottomed out and without waiting for him to adjust to their sizes, Sehun started to thrust experimentally.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The two alphas naturally fell into a routine as they pummeled in and out of the poor beta’s hole alternately while more whines and sobs wracked the smaller’s frail body.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Baekhyun was fucked by the two alphas for way longer than when they had a go at him the first time. His loud whines were eventually reduced to weak whimpers and hiccups. He was pounded incessantly, and the two went even faster—jackhammering his abused hole suddenly and just when he thought he was gonna pass out from being brutally fucked, he felt the two groan before warmth flooded his insides once more as both alphas reached their completion at the same time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Baekhyun just sobbed at the sensation of being bred. He was oversensitive—physically and mentally that he barely registered the two pulling out. He was laid on his back properly before his legs were spread and thick fingers slipped inside his slightly loose hole—him moaning in the process—as the copious amounts of cum were scooped out from his used boy pussy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When the alphas were satisfied with their handiwork, he was pulled to stand—his legs shaking terribly that he could’ve easily fallen to the floor if not for Sehun’s firm grip on him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He was dressed in a white robe before Jongin carried him bridal style and following Sehun outside. Somehow, he’s still aware of how he was walked from the unknown room to what seemed to be a fire exit that lead to an almost empty underground parking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It clicked in Baekhyun’s hazy mind that they never left the building—he was just locked in a basement room that was connected to a hidden parking—the one apparently used by the owners only.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">There were only a few vehicles parked, and the beta was carried towards a conspicuous black van.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sehun unlocked the vehicle and opened the sliding door. Before Jongin can deposit the almost unconscious Baekhyun on the first row of seats, Sehun stopped him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Wait, let me take him.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Before Jongin could react, Sehun reached for Baekhyun and snatched him from the former’s hold. “Here, you drive.” Sehun threw the keys to the tanned alpha as he arranged Baekhyun’s position so the beta’s arms and legs are wrapped around Sehun’s upper body—just like how a baby is carried.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What are you gonna do?” Jongin asked, annoyed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Well, Loey’s mansion in Gyeonggi-do is about three hours away, that’s plenty of time to play with this beauty.” Sehun smirked while Baekhyun whimpered, clearly understanding what Sehun means.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jongin frowned, but knowing how the other alpha can be so insistent and even aggressive in making sure he gets what he wants, he just sighed in resignation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Just don’t make too much noise, I don’t wanna be distracted. And don’t make a mess.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">That’s all the tanned alpha said before he walked to the driver’s seat and went in—immediately starting the engine.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sehun only grinned manically. “Don’t worry,” he shouted in glee as he climbed inside the van so he and the terrified Baekhyun can settle in their seats. “We’ll be in the farthest back row and I’ll use condoms.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Once Sehun was seated, he hungrily took Baekhyun’s robe off. The beta, who was perched on his lap was staring straight at him with fear-filled eyes and a weak shaking of his head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh darling, this is for you.” Sehun sweetly cooed as he ripped the wrapper of an XL condom open. “Loey’s rut likely starts tonight. You’ll be fucked and knotted by a literal monster cock at least a hundred times for at least three whole weeks straight. You’ll need all the stretching Jongin and I can offer.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Things were a blur after that. Baekhyun was manhandled to sit on Sehun’s lap with his back against the taller as he was lowered then eventually bounced on the alpha’s length—the beta shrieking at the forced intrusion. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The whole ride passed with Sehun repeatedly and mercilessly ramming inside his stretched out rim—his boy pussy aching and restless from the continual pounding—his pitiful whimpers and choked sobs filling the enclosed space.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After the first hour and a half of their travel, Jongin finally snapped. He realized it’s impossible not to be affected when his nostrils were constantly assaulted by the delicious smell of sex permeating the air and his ears could clearly make out the cute sounds Baekhyun was involuntarily making while being relentlessly pounded by Sehun. And so pulling over in a deserted lay-by, Jongin made his way to the farthest back to join the pale alpha in wrecking their pretty toy some more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sehun only shot him a cocky smirk but didn’t say anything more. He just continued to pound the smaller until he was releasing another load into the condom before he pulled out and maneuvered the crying Baekhyun so the beta would be lying on his back, his thighs raised up and tightly held by Sehun.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Here, I’ll keep him spread open for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jongin didn’t waste anymore second. Having worn the condom and lubed his shaft up while Sehun was still cumming balls-deep in the smaller earlier, he smoothly slid in and swiftly bottomed out—Baekhyun’s hole easily swallowing his whole length with no resistance. Knowing he doesn’t have the time to enjoy the beta’s heat as much as the other alpha does, Jongin quickly jackhammered the smaller with no mercy while Baekhyun only writhed weakly as he released more pathetic mewls. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When they finally reached their destination some time later, six used condoms were already carelessly discarded on the floor.Sehun was seemingly sated and was leisurely lounging with a shaky, heavily fucked out Baekhyun in his arms. The poor beta was delirious and close to passing out—his plugged hole thoroughly wrecked and clenching around a ridiculously large dildo that Sehun shoved up his aching boy pussy after it was abused for hours on end.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No sleeping, love.” Sehun whispered in the smaller’s ear. “The day has barely started for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Chanyeol sluggishly walked towards his spacious office—his steps forced and heavy. He can feel a headache coming and his chest was starting to tighten and burn. His whole body is warm, hence the beads of sweat decorating his forehead, and he can’t wait to finish the meeting with his two partners so he could take his suppressants and sleep the rest of the afternoon off. He’s in a rut—or the early stages of it—and deciding he needed to spend the whole week getting things done as they just scored a record deal with a multinational company, he opted to spend his rut alone in his mansion far from the city. He’ll do away with suppressants and try to work in between naps instead of spending it with a random omega and waste the time having nonstop sex.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Before he reached the double doors leading to his office, a maid greeted him with a bow. “Master, welcome home.” Chanyeol only nodded curtly in acknowledgement. “Master Jongin and Master Sehun have left already. They wanted me to tell you to make sure to read the note that was on the table besides your gift.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Chanyeol’s brow raised at that. Why would those fuckers leave? He made it clear that he had to meet them first so he could endorse the contracts and documents that needed to be brought to their main office as he wouldn’t be leaving his mansion until his rut ends. And also, a gift? He doesn’t like the sound of that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nodding once again, he dismissed the servant and pushed his office doors open.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The sight that greeted him when he stepped inside the room made his breath hitch and his blood traveling south.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">On his large, royal oakwood table was a naked beta curled up on his side, directly facing him. The unknown male was blindfolded and gagged; his smooth, hairless body was naked—thighs were pressed up against his chest—held together by his tied wrist wrapped around the underside of his thighs. With his position, Chanyeol could clearly see his leaking cock and stuffed hole.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Chanyeol felt his wolf roared—a deep rumble in his chest and he almost shifted right then and there. He had half the mind to approach the boy who jerked at the knowledge that another presence was in the room with him, and it’s drawing close. With that, the alpha realized that the beta was awake.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sure enough, a folded piece of paper was right besides the trembling male, which Chanyeol picked up to read.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">His name’s Baekhyun.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Be assured that he’s clean.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">He’s a new talent in the agency and he’s yours, whatever you wanna do with him.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">I know you said you’ll spend your rut on suppressants and working but fuck that, leave the company to us. Just spend it railing that boy pussy which by the way is addicting.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">You don’t need to hold back. He’s a beta—he can’t get pregnant. Also, we’ve stretched him well enough for you so you can unleash your wolf. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Like I said, he’s addicting. Too much actually that we had to fuck him one more time on your office couch before we leave.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Don’t worry, we used condoms so no mess.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Looking forward to borrowing him after your rut.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">— Sehun and Jongin</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Chanyeol took a deep breath at that before sparing a glance at the tied up Baekhyun. He can feel his wolf demanding to be released. He’s annoyed at his two friends because if there’s one thing he truly hates, it is when things don’t go according to his plan. And having a naked beta lying on his office table waiting to be railed isn’t a part of his plan, no matter how enticing that is.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Regardless, Chanyeol’s wolf was already gritting and restless—it’s only a matter of seconds before it fully takes over. Sure enough, a sharp pain zaps up his spine before he’s doubling over in pain.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Baekhyun only whimpered silently hearing the slight commotion, his heart thrumming wildly against his chest. A few beats of silence ensued before he heard clothes rustling as the other person stood up and loomed over him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He held his breath in fear for what was to come, but nothing could still prepare him whenhe was shifted so that his ass was right on the edge of the table—a calloused hand coming up to rest on the underside of his thighs while the man’s other hand tugged at the large dildo plugged inside his hole. He heard a dull thud, indicating that the plastic toy was recklessly thrown somewhere in the room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He can hear the man—he’s sure he’s an alpha—breathing deeply, and a fresh set of tears slipped from his eyes, wetting his blindfold more when he felt the tip of the man’s cock slap against his rim.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He heard a growl before the alpha forced himself inside of him, and Baekhyun screamed. He screeched and cried through the gag louder than he ever did when he was repeatedly ravaged by Jongin and Sehun. He can feel the veins in his neck popping at how he’s howling at the pain brought upon by the intrusion.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The alpha was humongous.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He might have been fucked plenty of times by now, and he was even penetrated by two alphas at the same time twice—the first being in the basement room back in the company building, and the recent one being just minutes ago—right before the two alphas left and Loey (that’s what Sehun and Jongin keep saying the man’s name was) arrived. He remembered how the two insatiable alphas disregarded his pleas to let him rest for a while as they threw him on the office couch before mounting him again. But no matter how much he was stretched, nothing could compare to the burn he’s currently feeling. It’s like being split in half, and what’s worse was that the alpha—Loey—seemed to have gone completely feral.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ignoring his high-pitched whines and wails for mercy, the alpha started to rock inside of him. Baekhyun can only keep on crying as the massive length of the alpha plunged deeper inside, before Loey was pulling out and ramming back in—the beta pitifully jerking at every thrust like a lifeless rag doll. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The beta’s weak cries were unheard as Chanyeol fucked him in earnest—guttural growls and hisses escaping the latter’s throat while the smaller only screeched and sobbed—his voice hoarse and tonsils hurting from being excessively strained.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Chanyeol was ruthless in each animalistic snap of his hips—the poor beta’s stomach bulging at every thrust which he could feel pressing on his thighs each time the alpha pushed in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">With his violator’s size, the length that kept on ramming inside his sore insides easily touched on his every spot—including the bundle of nerves that was his prostate. Baekhyun screamed and shrieked, but as the abuse on his overused cunt went on, the beta found himself moaning in combined pain and pleasure—his cock hard and leaking—much to his horror.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Chanyeol’s pace was brutal and incessant, and Baekhyun was about to close his eyes—not that it would make a difference—when he felt the ball gag being pulled from his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Wha-“ the beta was barely given a split second to breathe before a tongue was being shoved down his throat—the soft muscles exploring his wet caverns hungrily. The open mouthed kiss the quivering beta was forced to share with the alpha was as sloppy and brutal as Chanyeol’s thrusts—the former trying to keep his mouth shut while the latter kept on forcing them open. Chanyeol was alternating between licking the insides of his mouth aggressively and biting his lips that the beta was sure to bruise and bleed if it won’t stop soon.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Even so, the feeling of the alpha’s cock continuously hammering his sore insides and the searing assault on his tender lips were enough to push Baekhyun off the edge, and it was a heartbeat too late when he realized what‘s happening.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His eyes widened and he screamed through the kiss—Chanyeol immediately shoving his tongue inside to muffle the shout—while Baekhyun moaned as he blacked out for a second at the sensation of being hit by the strongest orgasm he’s ever experienced.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When he came to, Chanyeol’s mouth was still on him—biting and sucking his numb lips—and the alpha’s thrusts still unforgiving. Baekhyun was so sensitive having not fully recovered from his previous high yet that he started to cry again, but Chanyeol doesn’t seem to care as he continued to pummel his sore cunt.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Luckily for Baekhyun, the alpha seemed to be close with how his movements were becoming more erratic and unrestrained. Chanyeol let out an inhumane bellow when he finally released his first load onto the sobbing beta.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Baekhyun’s breath hitched at the feeling of the alpha’s potent seeds filling up his hole—the warm cum almost soothing his aching insides. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The alpha pulled out once he’s stopped cumming—the beta whining at the loss as his fucked out rim clenches on air. Baekhyun was beyond exhausted that he could easily drift off to slumber if only his anxiety would allow him to. But he was terrified to fall asleep. He was scared of not having any more control of his body, and he’s scared he might not even wake up once he’s succumbed to sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As if sensing his distress and consequently regaining a bit more of his humanity, Chanyeol teared the beta’s restraints before brightness was flooding the smaller’s vision—the alpha having tugged his blindfold off as well.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Surprised at the alpha’s actions and at how good it felt to have his limbs freed from being bound, the beta unwittingly opened his eyes—squinting and blinking to adjust to his surroundings as he braced himself for the worst.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He could tell from the sounds earlier that the alpha has shifted, and so he was expecting to see a face of a monster—an untamed beast. He could already feel his throat itching for an impending scream that didn’t come because when his sight finally landed and focused on what he assumed would be bestial, all he saw was an insanely handsome human face with insanely handsome human features.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The alpha—whom he recognized to be the renowned music genius Chanyeol, or Loey, as called by his two friends—looked completely normal, aside from his above than average looks. Baekhyun could’ve been fooled that the man hovering over him wasn’t the same animal that fucked his insides open and wrecked him earlier, but then, the alpha’s eyes flashed red. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A chill run down the beta’s spine with the reminder that the alpha above him wasn’t all that amicable for when an unmated alpha’s in a rut, he’s pretty much savage and ruthless. His mind is only clouded with the need to breed and mount, and Chanyeol, although he probably regained a bit of his normal self for a while, wouldn’t be any different.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">That realization was backed up when Baekhyun let his gaze wander down the alpha’s lower body, and how he wished he didn’t.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">While Chanyeol’s face and basically majority of his muscled upper body looked very much human, the other half of him was another story.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His arms were sweaty and veined—his muscles bulging, and his torso ripped with hard-earned taut abs while his v-line was littered with hair common to werewolves leading to his pubic region. But what got Baekhyun frightened and shaking was the throbbing cock between the alpha’s legs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">To say he was huge would be an understatement. The alpha was humongous that Baekhyun wondered just how that monster of a cock was able to sheath itself inside of him earlier. It’s almost as big as his two fists combined and almost as long as the length of his forearm—no wonder he felt like he was being split in half when Chanyeol fucked him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And what’s worse was that although the alpha just came barely a minute ago, he was already hard, and he seemed to grow even bigger the more he pumped his cock with a fist—a sign that he was obviously ready to go again. And Baekhyun could only cry some more because he knows what that would mean for him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No, please,” he begged in between hiccups, his voice small and hoarse. “You’re so big. Please. You’re—you’re gonna destroy me. Please mister, my hole’s ruined. I can’t—I can’t take another one plea—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The alpha, who was once again overtaken by his primal instincts didn’t even let him finish his words. Flipping the wrecked beta over so he’s bent over the table, Chanyeol paid Baekhyun’s pleads for mercy no mind as he entered him from behind—the beta shrieking loudly at the intrusion.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“NO!” Baekhyun screamed as Chanyeol bottomed out. “No, no, no, stop, please!” the beta was full-on wailing and writhing—his fingers scratching at the wooden surface as he continued to howl in resistance. “Please stop! Please! I can’t anymore!” Baekhyun weeped when he felt the alpha pull out, before thrusting back in—the beta’s nipples rubbing harshly against the table’s surface as the alpha quickened his pace. “Please, you’re gonna break me.” Baekhyun pitifully sobbed as more tears streamed down his reddened cheeks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ignoring the beta’s wrecked state, the alpha grabbed both of Baekhyun’s wrist before pulling him close to his chest. “Hnnngh~no!” The beta weakly cried as clear liquid spurted from his bouncing cock—his second orgasm relatively shorter than the first. Regardless, it made him just as sensitive that the alpha’s continuous assault on his boy pussy was so overstimulating it’s starting to hurt.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Stop, please.” Baekhyun weakly pleaded as more sobs wracked his frail body. He felt the alpha’s hand let go of his right wrist in favor of wrapping his forearm around the beta’s trembling shoulder. With the whole weight of his upper body now supported by Chanyeol’s hold on his shoulders, the alpha used his free hand to turn the smaller’s head to the side before attacking Baekhyun’s lips with his own.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hnnngh mmmph!” Baekhyun tried to wriggle and turn his head the opposite side but his efforts were futile as his mouth was ravaged by the alpha the same time his hole was mercilessly jackhammered. With the change in the alpha’s speed and the way he’s relentlessly assaulting the younger’s lips that Baekhyun can now taste copper, the beta was thrown into another foreign sensation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Something weird was settling, brewing in his lower navel. When the alpha finally let go of his mouth in favor of licking and sucking the sides of the smaller’s slender neck, Baekhyun can feel the strange pooling in his guts intensifying.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Noooo stop! Please! I think—I think I gotta pee. Wait—“ the alpha paid no heed and continued to thrust wildly. “No, please, ah—wait. Something weird’s coming ou—hhhhnnngg” Baekhyun threw his head back as his body trembled and a strong gush of liquid surged out of his abused hole just as his cock twitched and released copious amounts of cum.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The alpha, despite his dominant wolf, seemed to marvel at the sight of Baekhyun squirting that he momentarily pulled out to watch an insane amount of clear liquid spurt from the beta’s fucked out hole as it ran down the smaller’s smooth thighs and legs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Baekhyun could still feel more of the fluid streaming out of his clenching rim that he can no longer close, when the alpha decided that he’s watched long enough that he just rammed right back inside the tempting heat—eliciting a surprised yelp from the overstimulated beta.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Baekhyun wanted to scream and squirm for the alpha to stop, but he felt so drained that he doesn’t think he can even lift a finger, and so closing his eyes, he resigned to his fate of being Chanyeol’s fucktoy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He can tell that the alpha was close, but just when he thought the taller would be releasing another load inside like he did the previous time, the beta’s eyes popped open in alarm when he felt Chanyeol bottom out then stilled—a knot growing near the base of his monstrous cock—locking them together. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">While waiting for the knot to grow into its full size, Chanyeol who has developed an unquenchable thirst for Baekhyun’s cunt in the short time he’s known the beta, started to fuck his knot into the smaller who’s turned completely limp and powerless. And it is indeed too much for Baekhyun that screeching one last time, the poor boy finally lost his consciousness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When he regained his senses some unknown time later, he realized that he’s still bent on the table, and the knot inside him had just deflated. He was still half-asleep but aware of his surroundings that when the alpha pulled out after a few, a whine unwillingly left his lips at the feeling of being empty.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He’s also aware of how he was hoisted up like a rag doll and thrown over the alpha’s shoulder, his naked and limp body bouncing at the man’s every step. He was brought into what seemed to be the alpha’s bedroom, and a relieved sigh escaped his lips when he was placed down a soft mattress.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His comfort however didn’t last long as not even a second later, the alpha grabbed onto the back of his knees before they were pushed upwards so they were resting on the either side of his head. Baekhyun was folded almost in half by the taller and even before he can react, Chanyeol forcefully entered him again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A shriek was all he could manage before the alpha started fucking him in earnest—balls slapping against his jiggling ass cheeks as the sounds of skin-slapping and Baekhyun sobbing echoed around the room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"><br/>The beta spent the next three weeks that followed being Chanyeol’s personal cumdump.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The alpha was restless and insatiable that Baekhyun inadvertently lost his sense of time; the concept of day and night purposeless. His whole day was spent impaled on the alpha’s cock. Sleep was consistently short and when he woke up, it’s either Chanyeol was already balls-deep inside of him, or the alpha was preparing to enter him again. He realized that the taller was inexplicably pleasured in fucking him while he’s unconscious.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His only rest was when he had to eat or clean himself up, but even those were normally compromised. Sometimes, even before Baekhyun could swallow the last of his food, the alpha was already bending him over the kitchen table and mounting him right then and there. During his showers, Chanyeol would typically barge in the bathroom and pin him down before he was ruthlessly pounded against the glass walls of the shower area.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">When the alpha’s rut finally broke after the twenty first day, Baekhyun looked like he’s been mauled by a whole pack of wolves. His eyes were red from the lack of sleep and for too much crying, his lips were immensely chapped and bleeding, his nipples heavily swollen from being constantly milked and suckled on, </span> <span class="s2">and his whole body—literally the whole of it—was littered with hickeys, bites, and bruises.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But nothing could be worse than the current state of his hole. His boy pussy was immensely stretched and gaping that when Chanyeol pulled out his deflated knot on the last day of his rut, the alpha marveled at the sight of the beta’s fucked out rim. The alpha had been so awestruck and proud at his handiwork he had to feel them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Look at that,” Chanyeol breathed as he closely inspected the beta’s widened entrance, his fingers circling the rim. “Your cunt is gaping so much. I really ruined you, huh.” The alpha simpered, a proud smirk on his face as he looked down on the heaving beta who was spread out on the bed—his wrists and ankles tied on the bed post to keep his legs open.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I fucked you so wide open I could easily—“ Baekhyun’s eyes widened when he realized what the alpha was about to do. A shriek left his lips as Chanyeol slipped both of his whole hands inside before he formed them into fists and started to wriggle them around—feeling the beta’s velvety walls up—the left over cum of the alpha sloshing inside lewdly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Baekhyun threw his head back at the feeling. Sure, he’s been fucked by Chanyeol’s monstrous cock for more than he can possibly count, but the alpha’s hands were a whole lot of different story. The strength they possess, how they have full control over their movements, and the way the hard knuckles were slamming the beta’s tender walls brought Baekhyun immense discomfort that he started to cry again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But as usual, the alpha paid no mind. In fact, Chanyeol might have discovered a new kink that the first time was followed by more, until Baekhyun lost count. The alpha might have liked it too much that even after his rut officially ended, Chanyeol had his vacation extended for another week where the beta found himself continuously fucked and repeatedly fisted by the taller.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When they returned to Seoul after almost a month later, Baekhyun was surprised to find that his things were moved to the alpha’s penthouse.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’ll be living with me from now on.” Chanyeol coldly stated as he zipped his pants up. They just recently arrived at the alpha’s place and the first thing he did was throw Baekhyun on the king-sized bed before fucking the daylights out of the barely conscious, worn-out beta as if he didn’t just finish railing the smaller’s pussy multiple times earlier—the most recent one aside from the present being in the parking just minutes before they went inside.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You should sleep. Sehun was right; you are addicting.” Baekhyun remained unmoving, his back turned to Chanyeol who silently appreciated the beta’s naked behind—the alpha’s limp dick twitching at the sight of his cum slipping out of the smaller’s fucked out hole. If only he doesn’t have to immediately leave for a meeting, he would’ve gone for another round. Never mind, he’ll make sure to rush home early right after.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Rest a lot, Baekhyun. I’ll be keeping you around for a long time.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bonus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter Warning:</p><p>Still dubious content. Contains drugged sex and gang bang.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little bonus scene.</p><p>Tags were updated so make sure to read them before proceeding.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>“Ahhhh fuck. You’re still so fucking tight.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hhhnnnngg” Baekhyun moaned and threw his head back as the pounding from his behind fastened—his leaking cock bouncing at the man’s every deep thrust. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re being fucked everyday. How come your cunt’s still—agghh—so fucking tight.” Chanyeol grunted as he gripped the beta’s forearms tighter, pulling him impossibly close to his chest. The smaller only whimpered, crystalline tears streaming down his reddened cheeks—a sight so lewd that Chanyeol can clearly see through their reflection on the bathroom’s full body mirror.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ahhh~” Baekhyun’s moans were just as pretty, and his weak whimpers escalated to high pitched whines and sobs when Chanyeol picked up his pace and started jackhammering the smaller—chasing his release which soon came. The feeling of Chanyeol’s hot seeds flowing down his tender walls pushed Baekhyun to his orgasm, his small cock twitching pathetically as it spurted cum.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take a bath then wear a plug after. You know what Jongin and Sehun likes.” The alpha pulled out his half-hard cock and carried the smaller towards the tub. “Jongin will be coming in less than an hour. You’ll be theirs for the weekend.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m Byun Baekhyun, 21, a soloist from SKY Entertainment. Please take good care of me.” A petite male bowed down a hundred and eighty degrees in front of the whole crew of W Korea—his soft, pink hair swaying with the nervous yet still graceful movement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s been almost two years since he’s unwittingly signed the contract with SKY and a lot of things have changed for the beta. For one, SKY, true to their words, have truly trained and debuted him as their first ever soloist. He was able to release his debut album a year ago which was critically acclaimed and warmly welcomed by the locals.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Following his successful debut, Baekhyun officially dropped from the university to focus on his budding career. Consequent to his change of lifestyle, he was also made to look different to suit his celebrity status.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyun two years ago was pretty but boring. Baekhyun now was pretty and downright stunning, although he was still made to retain his “innocent and cute aura” as his brand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With his hair dyed a bubble gum pink, skin made even smoother and more flawless with expensive skin-care products, his face typically dabbed with light make up that enhances his natural features, his figure taken good care of with strict diets and exercises, and his clothes picked by professional stylists, Baekhyun took the country by storm when he debuted, almost stealing the title as nation’s sweetheart from Bae Suzy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was well-loved by the public that not even one year into his career, he was already offered projects here and there. That includes W Korea, hence his current photoshoot.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you okay, sunbae? You’re limping.” A model, the singer can’t really recall her name, worriedly asked him as they made their way back to the changing rooms. Smiling bashfully, the beta shook his head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, no. I was practicing a new choreography for a comeback single. I kinda tripped and fell badly. But I’m okay!” He reassured the model who seemed to buy his reason.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sunbae is really hard-working.” The model, who was obviously an omega, praised him. “I’m looking forward to seeing more of your works in the future. If you need anything, I’m just in the room next to yours.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyun only nodded amicably, bowing slightly in gratitude, before entering the room assigned to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If only they knew.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyun took a seat on one of the leather couches before fishing his phone out from his pocket that had been vibrating a few seconds ago. Unlocking his phone, he saw that he received messages from Jongin in his KakaoTalk. It was common; Jongin is one of his bosses who was also in charge of handling the company’s rookie artists, hence it’s not new to receive messages from the tanned alpha.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Upon opening their chats, he saw media attachments that were currently loading due to the area’s bad reception. Probably a concept or a stage design for his next album. Not thinking much about it, Baekhyun tapped on one of the media files to make it load faster.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ahhhh, ahhhh, no—hngggh stop. Ahhh slow down p-please—“ The beta’s eyes grew wide as his body froze hearing familiar moans and sounds of aggressive skin-slapping. When it finally dawned to him, he immediately stopped the video and looked around in alarm, relaxing a bit when he’s certain that there’s no one in the room but him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Biting his lip, he muted his phone and played the video again. On it, he saw himself—his naked front was on display as it was filmed from directly above him—the camera held by who seems to be Sehun as he alternates between focusing the camera on Baekhyun’s tear-strained face before moving it downwards to show his stretched out hole as a thick cock thrusts in and out of it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The video was half an hour long so he closed it to scroll above where he saw similar videos and still shots of him getting brutally fucked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were a lot. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One video was of him on all fours while Jongin rammed him from behind, another was of him in the same position but it was Sehun fucking him. One video was of him folded in half while Sehun jackhammered him, and another one of the same position but with Jongin. He scrolled some more. There are a number of videos that were close up shots of his hole swallowing two cocks at the same time, some were of his mouth wrapped around a cock as another took him hard from behind, and there were a few videos where he was obviously asleep while being continually railed—the two alphas taking turns—one holding the camera as the other violated him while unconscious.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aside from the videos, there were also photos: of his tear-stricken face, of him on all fours with his tongue-out as drops of white cum were rained down his awaiting mouth. There were also photos of his swollen nubs, his reddened ass cheeks that were obviously spanked multiple times, and many of them were of his ruined hole. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were shots of his cunt as it was filled by an alpha cock—sometimes with only one, and sometimes two. There were also shots of his rim as it was spread out with copious amounts of cum dripping out. Heck there were even photos of his boy pussy swallowing a whole fist.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyun felt hot and embarrassed. The thing is, in the two years that passed since he’s signed his contract, the biggest change in his life wasn’t him debuting or becoming a celebrity. It was him being SKY’s whore—particularly Chanyeol, Jongin, and Sehun’s fucktoy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Technically, he was supposedly Chanyeol’s. It was cemented when he was brought to the alpha’s mansion in Gyeonggi-do where he spent almost a month becoming Chanyeol’s cumdump.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He thought things will simmer down after a month of nonstop fucking. Since the alpha would no longer be in rut and that as a CEO, he’ll be caught up with work, the beta assumed he would only be called to service Chanyeol once in a while, maybe as a company during his annual ruts. Nothing more. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyun was terribly wrong.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He learned that not only he will be living with the alpha under the same roof, but they will be sharing the same bed. And that is how Baekhyun learned that Chanyeol was insatiable—in and out of rut. His libido was extremely high even for a dominant alpha which the poor beta had a hard time dealing with during the first few months.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A day wouldn’t pass that Baekhyun wouldn’t be fucked by the alpha. In the morning, the beta had to wake up earlier or at the same time as Chanyeol. No matter how sleepy he still was, he had to prepare his hole (which is easy since he’s usually left slightly loose from the night before) as the moment the alpha wakes, he would immediately seek for the beta’s heat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the evening, the beta has to be home before the CEO, unless he has a schedule that finishes late, but even so, he had to get himself naked and on all fours for Chanyeol to take so when the alpha gets in the room, all he needs to do is unbuckle his belt before sticking his cock up Baekhyun’s awaiting hole.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">During the CEOs day offs, Baekhyun is required to clear his schedule. He has to be home and the whole day would be spent getting fucked by the taller on all surfaces and positions imaginable. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s also accompanied the alpha in his ruts twice already. In the alpha’s latest rut season, Baekhyun took a whole month off as Chanyeol brought him to the Himalayas, the two fucking like rabbits for a whole month straight that the beta had to request for an additional two week vacation to recuperate as he can’t make public appearances looking utterly debauched.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once in a while, he would also be “lent” to Sehun and Jongin. When Chanyeol has meetings overseas or would be extremely busy to come home, the two alphas would take the opportunity to borrow him for a few days. And since the two rarely gets to have him by themselves, they make sure to make the most of their limited time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two wouldn’t let him rest, as evidenced in the ridiculous number of videos that were filmed just for one weekend. The two, being dominant alphas like Chanyeol, have incredible staminas and high libidos which are upped by the drugs they would take whenever Baekhyun would be brought over.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The drug, a new technology that makes alphas thrice stimulated and their need to recuperate almost down to zero, enables alphas to be in pseudo-rut for 24 hours each shot where they could pretty much fuck for hours on end. The drug was originally intended for alphas that need to breed their omegas out of rut season, but with its interesting effects and the fact the alphas retain their humanity all throughout, it’s normally taken for recreational purposes as it’s proven safe. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jongin and Sehun can testify, as the two would usually take the drug each time for Baekhyun. Since the beta stayed the weekend over, the two alphas took a double dosage each, and that’s how Baekhyun spent the last two days—locked up in Sehun’s penthouse and constantly fucked by the two alphas.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Since the two alphas are both in pseudo-rut, Baekhyun was also injected with aphrodisiacs to somehow match their energy, but since he wasn’t an omega who can go into a forced heat, he still needed time to rest. To compromise, he was fed supplements so he wouldn’t have to eat, and was made to take strong sleeping pills to knock him out completely so he would remain pliant and unconscious no matter how much and how hard he’s continuously fucked in his sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And so for the last forty eight hours, asleep and awake, Baekhyun had two alpha cocks pistoning in and out of him—hence his limp. W Korea refused to reschedule, and since he’s still a rookie, he can’t make demands yet. So despite his body screaming for rest, he was still made to attend the photoshoot.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Days passed and Baekhyun fell back to his normal routine. Wake up, get fucked by Chanyeol, attend his schedule, get home, get fucked again before he sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A week after his last session with Jongin and Sehun, Baekhyun was called to Chanyeol’s office. He thought the alpha simply wanted him. It wasn’t new. Few times a week, the alpha would call him up to his office to service him. It usually happens when the CEO is deeply stressed and needed an outlet. Baekhyun’s cunt was his favorite stress reliever.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Today however, was different.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chanyeol didn’t seem to call him to fuck, but in his hand were sheets of paper that seemed to be important.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You called me?” Baekhyun hesitantly stepped in and only took a seat when Chanyeol gestured him to.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.” The alpha stopped reading the documents in his hand to focus his gaze on the beta who was fidgeting in his seat. “You see, you were offered a sponsorship for a Japanese album. All will be taken care of—from the producers, the making of the album, even up to the promotions.“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The beta gasped in surprise.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you realize how big that is, Baekhyun? Even we can’t do that for you yet. We don’t have the fund and the network to pull something this big for you, but they can, and they will.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyun only nodded and took the papers handed to him. His eyes quickly scanning through all that was written. It sounded promising, and he can’t believe something that good would just be given to him. There must be a catch.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But like everything, you have to give them something in return, Baekhyun.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just like he thought.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wha-what is it?” He asked in a small voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your will-be sponsor is a top Japanese agency owned by a tight-knit group of alphas. They’re kinda traditional, and sometimes prefer to be called a “pack”. Now, this pack of werewolves want one thing, Baekhyun. And their offer is so good I think it’s just practical we give them that, hmm?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The beta swallowed thickly, already having an inkling of what it will be.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A-and that is?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You.” Chanyeol replied monotonously. “They requested for you. They want to breed you. Not literally of course, since you’re no omega. But you get the idea.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jongin and Sehun mentioned how they use a drug that makes them go into pseudo-rut and the pack was intrigued. And since they’ve always been interested in you—watched you since debut, they wanted to try it on you in exchange for sponsoring your biggest project yet.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyun didn’t say anything more. He knows he doesn’t really have a say on the matter, and Chanyeol has long decided for him as seen in the alpha’s signature affixed on the contract.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How many alphas and how long?” Were all the beta asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They wanted one full round, so twenty four hours. There’s thirty of them, more or less.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyun trembled, and as if sensing his distress, Chanyeol gestured for him to stand up and sit on his lap, which the beta obediently did.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry, I’ve set my rules.” The alpha soothed Baekhyun’s sides. “They can’t go beyond the agreed duration and terms, and you won’t be taken raw. Condoms are a must, so rest assured you won’t be knotted.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyun nodded, his mind already far-away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t think much about it since that’s scheduled for next week. I’ll prepare you enough for that.” Chanyeol stood up, bringing Baekhyun along with him. “Now,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The alpha grabbed his belt before unbuckling it while the beta only closed his eyes in resignation, knowing what’s to come. “Be a good boy and bend over the table.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the day arrived, Baekhyun went through the first hours of his day as usual: he woke up, got fucked by Chanyeol, took a shower, had breakfast, then dressed up. When they got inside the company building, the beta was once again brought in the spa to get thoroughly cleaned up. He can vividly recall the first time he had been there. It’s ironic how the Baekhyun then and now are completely different persons, but they are being prepared for the same purpose—to be taken by unknown men almost against their will.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After he was dolled up, the staff dressed him scantily—not that he can really object. He was made to wear a see through white colored lingerie that does little to hide his skin and perky nubs. The pathetic excuse for a clothing was shaped like a one-piece bikini: the mesh top hugging his upper body curves tightly while the lower bottom of it had a large hole in the middle fully baring his cock and ass. He was also wearing a laced thigh-high socks. As a final ornament, the staff shove a plug up his ass before he was covered in a pink robe that matched the color of his hair.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just when he thought it was only the staff who would be bringing him to the sponsors, Baekhyun was surprised when Chanyeol entered the spa and carried him bridal style. The alpha was stoic like usual, and so he was afraid to open his mouth to ask anything. He just let himself be manhandled to wherever he’s intended to be brought.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Somehow, it made sense when Chanyeol took the elevator and after punching in what seemed to be a special code, they were brought in the basement which is apparently a hidden floor in the company building. Once again, Baekhyun was reminded of his first time in there, and he can feel his heart beating faster the closer they got to the last room which is obviously bigger than the rest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Entering the passcode on the pad, the door opened and the first thing Baekhyun noticed was how spacious and minimal the room was. A huge bed—it’s most likely a bed but it looked like a large cushioned round table that’s slightly elevated from the floor—sat in the middle. It looked like it can fit a dozen of full-grown men, and Baeknyun realized that this room was particularly made for activities like the one he would be subjected to. There were also couches near the walls, but what got Baekhyun’s attention was the table besides the strange bed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a long table filled with dozens and dozens of boxes that Baekhyun belatedly realized to be condoms of different sizes. There must be at least a hundred of them with how many were displayed, and besides them were at least fifty bottles of lube. There were also toys and plugs of differing shapes and sizes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyun swallowed nervously, more so when he was lowered to the bed and his robe was removed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t be nervous.” The alpha muttered before taking a silk ribbon and tying it around his wrists. “The sponsors prefer to be anonymous, so you will remain blindfolded but not gagged.” Consequently, another silk was produced which Chanyeol used to blindfold him before the beta was pushed to lie down with his back on the mattress.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His heart thrummed wildly against his chest when he heard the door open and a set of footsteps—there were a lot—entered the room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good afternoon, gentlemen.” He heard Chanyeol greeted the alphas as soon as they’ve settled down in their chosen spots. “I’m here to personally thank you for the favor you’ll be granting our artist, and to also reiterate the conditions we’ve agreed upon.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll have twenty-four hours to do what you want with the artist that you pick. In this case, Byun Baekhyun. You can use his mouth and ass as much as you want as long as it falls within the agreed terms and conditions. Currently, there’s a hundred and fifty condoms available with your sizes considered. There are also lubes and toys. If you need more, just call the front office.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Every six hours, our artist will be given a five-minute break to be injected with another dosage of aphrodisiacs and supplements. On the twelfth hour, he will be administered with a sleeping drug to knock him out so he can rest. Don’t worry as you can continue with your activities even when he’s unconscious.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you have any concerns, feel free to ring the reception. Just please make sure to abide by our rules as violations will not be taken lightly.” Chanyeol stood up and Baekhyun wanted to plead for him to stay, or better yet, take him with him. But he knew it’ll be useless and he’ll likely be punished if he misbehave that way. So the beta remained silent as the alpha walked towards the door to leave.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“His cunt’s well-trained.” Chanyeol’s voice was already far, and Baekhyun can hear footsteps of the other alphas drawing close. “Make the most out of your twenty-four hours. Enjoy yourselves, gentlemen.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once Chanyeol left the room, the alphas wasted no time as they started to work the frightened beta open. His legs were spread apart as the alphas marveled on his beauty—naughty hands lightly touching and feeling him up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first hour was spent with him being passed around as they fondled his tits and fingered his hole. He was also made to suck a few of the alphas off.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the second hour came around, the penetration started. He was made to lie on his back as the alphas began taking turns pounding his ass.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the third hour rolled around, the alphas became more aggressive. They were more experimental in their positions that he found himself getting railed from behind while another alpha cock was ruthlessly fucking his mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the fourth hour, the alphas were penetrating his hole two at a time. While his cunt was simultaneously hammered by two alphas, another one was fucking his mouth, while both of his hands were being used to jerk others off.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the fifth hour, Baekhyun had been cumming too many times he felt like he was already close to passing out. Both of his holes wouldn’t even get a second to rest. The moment an alpha pulls out, another cock would ram right inside.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the sixth hour as promised, Baekhyun was given five minutes to rest while waiting for the effects of the second dosage of drugs to kick in. Once it did, the alphas resumed brutally fucking the poor beta who can only writhe weakly at every assault at his abused boy pussy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the seventh hour, Baekhyun wanted to puke with how many loads of cum he has already swallowed—the musky taste of the alphas’ cocks and their semen extremely strong in his mouth he can probably still taste them even days after.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the eight hour, Baekhyun’s cunt was already so loose the alphas started to penetrate him three at a time—his widened hole greedily swallowing three cocks at the same time his mouth was kept occupied by another one.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the ninth hour came around, Baekhyun was already so limp and pliant that he was easily passed around like a lifeless rag doll. After his hole was mercilessly jackhammered by one, two, or three alphas simultaneously, he would be promptly transferred to another set of alphas who would fuck him just as hard.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next hours were spent in a similar fashion, and Baekhyun was so relieved when the twelfth hour rolled around that he embraced sleep eagerly. The alphas, wanting to still make the most out of both his holes during his slumber, made Baekhyun wear a spider-gag so they could still fuck his mouth even when unconscious.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And so while the beta was deep into his peaceful dreamland, the alphas continued to violate his body. His holes were kept full as the alphas continuously stuffed his mouth and pussy with their lengths.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the twenty four hours were up, the alphas left the room as agreed and Chanyeol came to pick up the beta whom he found lying in the middle of the strangely-shaped bed, extremely fucked out. Baekhyun’s eyes were dilated and his body was pitifully heaving—his poor hole thoroughly stretched open and clenching, unable to close. All the boxes of condoms and bottles of lubes were emptied, and the beta can faintly register Chanyeol looming over him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They really did a number on you.” The alpha’s tone was awed and proud, and the weak beta can only moan brokenly when Chanyeol shove his fist inside the beta’s roughed up hole—his whole forearm going in with no resistance.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your cunt’s so stretched out.” Chanyeol marveled while Baekhyun only whimpered weakly in response, his eyes rolling back at the sensation of his insides being assaulted by the alpha’s fist when he’s still so sore. “Seems like I’d need to fuck you with your asshole plugged by a dildo with how loose you’ve become.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyun started crying at the overstimulation, and the alpha, realizing that it’s really too much for the beta, pulled his forearm out of the smaller’s abused hole before picking him up bridal style.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You did well. Now let’s go home.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyun’s not sure if it was his mind playing tricks on him or he really felt a light kiss on his forehead before his mind faded into nothingness.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>